Why did you take her away?
by Ravengirl23
Summary: Slade gets help from someone special to capture Starfire as bait for Robin. PG13 because of language and blood.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: I'll always love you  
  
Starfire woke up at 6:30 on a Saturday morning. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth and then put her regular clothes on. She then walked downstairs and watched the "Car- toons" the titans had told her about. An hour later Robin woke up and came downstairs. Starfire noticed him. "Hello friend Robin! You have awakened from your slumber!" Starfire said. Robin said nothing and sat down on the couch next to Starfire. Finally Robin spoke. "Hey, Star..." He started. "Yes?" she interrupted. "Well, we've been friends for a long time now. And we kind of seem to like each other," he waited for her to speak. "Yes we like each other, if that is what friends do," Starfire said. "That's not what I mean, uh...Star, Starfire, I-I love you," Robin told her holding her hands. "You do?" Starfire asked. She knew what he meant. Robin nodded. "I love you too!" Starfire said happily. Robin was amazed. But he kept calm. "And Star, no matter what, I'll always love you," Robin said. Then they kissed. They heard footsteps and Raven came down, she had seen! Robin and Starfire stopped kissing and looked embarrassed. "Don't worry," Raven said. "I won't tell."  
  
That afternoon the titans had lunch together. Starfire was thinking about what happened that morning. She hardly spoke at lunch and didn't comment that Beast Boy and Cyborg shouldn't fight over tofu and meat. She didn't say that Terra shouldn't do everything Beast Boy did. She was so quiet, she hardly even spoke to Robin!  
  
-At Slade's Lair-  
  
"Slade if you want me to help you...TELL ME WHAT I GOTTA DO!" A secret person said. "Calm down Ellie," Slade said. "All you have to do is capture Starfire of the teen titans," "sound's easy to me, why can't you do it?" Ellie asked Slade. "I don't go to the titans tower," Slade said. "Fine!" Ellie said. "Elizabeth, you don't have to be so angry at me, or the titans," Slade said. "But don't you hate them?" Ellie asked. "I do, not Robin, but I don't get angry, I try to compromise" Slade told Ellie. Ellie rolled her eyes. Yeah right, Ellie thought. Like there gonna compromise with a villain! "Whatever" Ellie said, and with that, she ran out of the lair.  
  
Author Note:  
  
Ok, here is the deal about Ellie. Her real name is Elizabeth, she has straight brown hair that goes down to the top of her neck. She has powers and she is Slade's I will let you find out about that part. Back to the story.  
  
-The titans' tower-  
  
Starfire was in her room and she was sitting on her bed. She didn't know what she felt. "I'll always love you" Starfire said quietly to herself. "Who, Robin?" a voice asked. Starfire gasped. She saw...Ellie! She didn't know who in the world Ellie was, but she didn't seem to like her by the way she arrived. "What do you want?" Starfire asked. Ellie didn't answer. All she did was through a net over Starfire and escaped, with the net in her hand. Starfire was screaming. Robin heard her and rushed into her room. He saw nothing. He knew something was wrong though. But before he could call "Titans Trouble!" Slade called. He ran to the screen. "Hello, Titans. Robin, do you miss your girlfriend?" Slade said. "Where is she?" Robin asked in his most serious voice. "Not here yet, I had my—Ellie capture her for you. She's not here yet, but she called me and said she had the girl. I suggest you try to catch Ellie" Slade replied. "Who's Ellie?" Raven asked. Cyborg started to joke around even though this was serious. "Well Raven, everyone has to have a girlfriend or boyfriend once in there life" He laughed. "She is not my girlfriend, and nor my apprentice or anything your thinking! Ellie, Elizabeth, is my sister" Slade told them. Terra gasped and so did Beast Boy. Cyborg's mouth was half open. "She's almost here" Slade told them changing the subject. Robin ordered everyone to find Starfire and Ellie, and then...Slade.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well that was the first chapter, did you like it?  
  
R&R please! Practically no one ever review my stories!  
  
Please don't say it is bad! Oh and if it means that I made up Ellie, I own her. 


	2. I'll be ready

Thanks for the great reviews people! Here is chapter two  
  
Chapter two: I'll be ready  
  
The titans ran out (and some flew) out of the Titans Tower. Robin was thinking about what would happen if they lost. He would probably never see the love of his life again. He would kill Slade if he laid a fingernail on Starfire. But he was going to kill Ellie first. When they were in the city, it was dark. All of the Titans were walking now. When they were walking, an energy ball hit Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" Terra yelled. "I'm fine" Beast Boy said. Everyone turned around and saw Ellie, with out a net (but they never knew she had a net). "Where's Starfire?" Robin asked in his most serious voice. "At Slade's lair. But you'll never see her again, unless...Robin joins Slade and I" Ellie told them. "NEVER!" Robin screamed. "Then I guess I can call Slade and have Starfire be destroyed!" Ellie told Robin with her hands on her hips. Robin noticed Raven and Terra were missing. And then he saw them, right behind Ellie, but Ellie didn't know. The girls but their pointer fingers to their lips. In about five second Raven quietly (quietly so Ellie couldn't hear) said Azerath Metrion Zynthos. Terra picked up a rock and then...BOOM! The rock crashed into Ellie's back and Ellie was then brought in to the air. Raven made her look like she was flying out of control! Ellie was screaming. Terra threw more rocks at Ellie and the other titans joined in. Cyborg and Beast Boy did the Beast Boy Blitz (from Transformation). Robin threw disks at Ellie. "Good job, girls!" Robin called out to Raven and Terra and then threw more disks. Cyborg used his cannon and shot blasts at Ellie. Beast Boy turned into a bird and started pecking Ellie. In the end, Ellie gave up.  
  
Ellie ran back to Slade's lair, the titans couldn't catch her because they had used a lot of strength. But, Robin ran and followed Ellie and he was unnoticed. When both of them got to the lair, Ellie walked in. "Have that girl destroyed!" she said. "Why?" Slade asked her. "The titans beat me, and what else is there to do?" Ellie asked. "I know what to do!" Robin yelled as he shot a disk and it hit Ellie's back. Ellie screamed in pain. "Ellie!" this was the first time Robin had ever heard Slade use a concerned voice. "Where is Starfire?" Robin asked. "If you tell me I won't hurt your sister!" "She's in the back!" Ellie told him. The disk didn't hurt her badly. Robin quickly found Starfire and then raced back to where Ellie and Slade were. "Now it's time to kill you bitches!" Robin yelled. But before he could do a thing, Ellie used her powers to push him out of the lair. Slade immediately got up and threw a net over Starfire, but he meant to get it on Robin. Robin didn't notice what had happened, and he kept running. When he got halfway to the Titans Tower, he noticed Starfire was gone. "Starfire?" Robin called out in to the night sky. "STARFIRE!" then Robin was immediately pushed down by Ellie. "You almost killed me! And Slade still wants you! I can't believe him!" Ellie yelled and used water energy to push Robin down. "You asshole! You have Starfire!" Robin yelled and used his metal bar-like- thing to attack her. Ellie kicked Robin in the stomach but Robin threw a disk at her. Ellie was hit in the arm and it was bleeding. Shit! She thought. Robin threw many more disks. Soon, Ellie's arms and legs were bleeding. She ran as fast as she could. "I'll get you back!" Ellie called to Robin as she ran. "And I'll be ready!" Robin said to himself with his hands in fists.  
  
When Robin got back to the tower, everyone was asking him where he had been. He told them what happened, and at the end they argued about going and getting Starfire back, and others argued about how Robin was in a bad condition and that he couldn't fight. "I CAN FIGHT I AM FINE NOW LETS GET STARFIRE!" Robin yelled impatiently. Everyone stopped quarreling, and then, they were off.  
  
Author Note  
  
Last chapter when I said "And she is Slade's I'll let you figure that out' after 'Slade's' there were supposed to be six stars  
  
Remember, if you review, I update sooner, if you don't review, I wait for a review to update 


	3. The poem of gratitude, is it depressing?

Chapter three: The poem of gratitude, is it depressing?  
  
The team rushed out of the tower and went to Slade's lair. When they were at the door, Robin put his finger to his lip. He motioned for the team to follow him. They went in and quickly went behind a big trashcan that you would find in a dumpster.  
  
"Slade I don't know why you want Robin to join you but you are making a mistake!" Ellie told Slade. Robin quickly got into action.  
  
"Well, he's making a mistake to let you try and get me, but he knows I'm good, but that doesn't mean I'm the best or that I'll join him!" Robin yelled as he jumped on top of the dumpster thing (it was closed). The others did that as well.  
  
"Ellie, attack! And if you want to threaten Robin, be my guest," Slade said.  
  
Ellie quickly jumped up and flipped in the air. She landed on the ground and shot lightning energy balls at the titans. Robin kicked her and threw a disk right at her arm. Ellie screamed. Blood poured from her arm.  
  
Robin quickly ran around her and headed for the back. There he found Starfire.  
  
"Robin? Is that you? Please let it be you!" Starfire said. Ellie had noticed that Robin ran to the back, and that's where she went too.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, but we gotta get out of here!" Robin said.  
  
"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Ellie said as she came from behind a box and kicked Robin. "If you don't join me and Slade, Starfire dies!" Ellie threatened. Starfire gasped and she held onto the bars of the prison-like- thing she was in.  
  
"I don't think you'll even have the strength to kill her after I'm done with you!" Robin yelled and threw two disks at Ellie.  
  
One of the disks hit Ellie in the cheek. Ellie screamed at the top of her lungs and she fell down on to the floor. Slade had heard the scream and stopped fighting the other titans and ran to the back.  
  
When Slade got to the back, Robin jumped on him and got the keys to the prison-cell-thing. He opened the bars and Starfire flew out. Meanwhile Slade was concerned about Ellie and he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and turned around to see nothing. Shit! He thought. The titans escaped.  
  
-At the tower-  
  
"Thank you friends for saving me! Surely you would like to here the poem of gratitude now!" Starfire told the titans. "Uh, Starfire, is the poem of gratitude...depressing?" Raven asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Starfire said. She really new why Raven wanted to know if it was depressing or not though.  
  
"No reason. But maybe 6000 verses is a little to much." Raven told her.  
  
"I'd say!" Beast Boy said and Terra covered his mouth. "What poem of gratitude?" She asked.  
  
"A 6000 verse poem of gratitude" Cyborg told Terra. Terra gave him a look that looked like it was saying "you've gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"I guess I do not have time to recite the poem since it is getting very late" Starfire said.  
  
"Yeah, but how 'bout we have a snack before we go to bed, a snack made of meat!" Cyborg said as he looked at B.B.  
  
"But what about tofu!" B.B. said. The two started arguing and the others went to bed.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Bad place to stop I know.  
  
Keep on reviewing! 


End file.
